five_nights_at_freddys_musicfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
It's Time to Die
It's Time to Die '''- песня по мотивам 3 Части игры. Созданная ютубером DAGames. Текст ''Русский текст'' '''Drums Thirty years since all this happened Thirty years it took to rise '''Blood on the floor and in their eyes They took the bite and left them to die Thirty years and now I'm here The only one left to scream in fear Your job means nothing when I've got you running Away with blood in your tears Take a look at me Can you see the death in my eyes? All the time you're waiting, I get stronger with power and force It's not as if they're paying you much Chorus In Five Nights at Freddy's 3 I'll hunt you down and you will see You burn alive When you hit Night Five That's life In Five Nights at Freddy's 3 A horror ride built just for me Your doom is near '''Your time comes now You're just too late I'm coming for you now! All these toys, yet not much time Before I take your soul tonight Piece by piece I build your fears What can we use to end this right? All these vents and all these rooms The camera keeps you from your doom Cause nothing stops me from the past that's rotting I'M STILL HERE, B*TCH! Your fight ends soon! Now I'm free to take your soul and place it in mine All the time you're waiting, time grows longer and longer inside Before you know it, your soul is mine Chorus Thirty years ago, they used to be just toys Just. Playmates But then it happened The fire in their eyes became unstoppable, indestructible They were machines ready for their final act But thirty years have passed And patrons renewed the franchise, rebuilt the nightmare Poor fools What the f*ck have they done? WE'RE COMING FOR YOU! 12AM, you sit and stare 1AM, I start the fair 2AM, I zip and zoom 3AM, I come for you! 4AM, sh*t just got real 5AM, you know the deal! Let's hope you make the last hour count! It's time to die Chorus What can we use? The power divine Your fight ends now Burn alive in Night Five! What can we use? The power divine Your fight ends now Burn alive, in Night Five! *Springtrap scream* Русский текст 30 лет прошли не быстро, 30 лет прождать пришлось Хлещет кровь на пол и из глаз, Один укус, но хватит его. Через 30 лет явился Единственный, кто остался жив. Возненавидишь свою работу, Когда в слезах убежишь. Присмотрись ко мне, видишь, смерть во взгляде таю, Будешь долго ждать, стану Во сто крат сильней и злей! ' 'Не стоят деньги этого. "Пять ночей у Фредди" 3, Не сможешь спрятаться в тени. ' 'В свой черёд гибель заберёт. Начни "Пять ночей у Фредди" 3, Повеселимся от души. ' 'Ты страшный суд спеши узреть, Не убежишь, здесь обитает смерть. Те игрушки - лишь цветочки, Перед казнью разогрев. Лично страхи создавая, Покажу, в чём был твой грех. Камеры и эти двери Не отсрочат злобный рок. Ничто меня уже не остановит, Я здесь, что, съел?! ' 'Боролся зря. И теперь сотворю легко, что хочу. Твою душу я поглощу, Навек с собой простись! Бежало время, ты прозевал! "Пять ночей у Фредди" три, Не сможешь спрятаться в тени. В свой черёд гибель заберёт. Начни "Пять ночей у Фредди" три, Повеселимся от души. Ты страшный суд спеши узреть, Не убежишь, здесь обитает смерть. "30 лет назад они были обычными игрушками. Но потом случилось это. Огонь в их зрачках стал непогасимым, непреклонным, ' 'эти машины были готовы к последнему выходу. Но прошло 30 лет, приверженцы восстановили франшизу, ' 'возобновили кошмар... Несчастные идиоты... Какого чёрта они натворили?! ' 'Мы идем за тобой!" На часах пошёл отсчет. Первый час - начнём игру. Второй час - за всем слежу. Третий час - и я иду! Четвёртый час - ну что за хрень? Пятый час - забудь про день. Надейся, что тебе повезёт! "It's Time To Die" "Пять ночей у Фредди" три, Не сможешь спрятаться в тени. ' 'В свой черёд гибель заберёт. Начни "Пять ночей у Фредди" три, ' 'Повеселимся от души. Ты страшный суд спеши узреть, Не убежишь, здесь обитает смерть. Что можешь ты? Молиться лишь. Настал твой час. Давай, пылай в ночи! Музыка и Видео Интересные Факты * Песня вышла до 3 Части игры. * 22-ого Февраля вышел Официальный ремейк от DAGames - причина тому, что песня ему не понравилась. * Это первая песня, где есть нецензурные выражения. * Ремейк скорее всего сделан в SFM. * В тексте есть строка "Что мы можем использовать?" это отсылка к одному из тизеров. Категория:FNaF_3_Song Категория:DAGames